1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to extendable and retractable earpieces for mobile sound and communication devices, and more particularly to a combination extendable and retractable earpiece assembly integrally formed with or removably attached to a protective casing adapted to protect a mobile electronic device.
2. Description of the State of the Art
Portable sound and communication devices deliver sound waves through either a built in speaker unit or a pair of earpieces adapted to be electrically connected to and removed from the device. While a speaker is a practical feature for a portable communication device, portable sound systems designed to deliver a user's musical selections or other multimedia choices over a period of time generally require connection of at least one headset earpiece, or earpieces per se, to the portable device to convey the sound to the user in private, and without disturbing those nearby the user. Also, many portable communication devices that have a built-in speaker system also have a socket for receiving an earpiece connection plug.
Currently, most if not all portable sound devices, and many portable communication devices, are used with headsets or earpieces. For example, portable communication device users rely on headsets or earpieces for convenience in multi-tasking. Such headsets and earpieces, and associated wires, however, when not in use, extend and dangle from the mobile device, allowing the wires, headset and/or earpieces to become ensnared on a nearby object, such as the user's clothing, and to rip out of the device causing damage to the headset or earpieces and wires, or both. Replacement of such damaged parts can be costly.
Additionally, most users of portable sound and communication devices are required to carry at least three separate pieces: a carrying case, a headset or earpieces, and the sound or communication device. Locating and carrying three separate pieces is often frustrating and time consuming. Additionally, certain scientific studies have suggested that the extended use of cell phone or blue tooth wireless headset devices, when the cell phone or blue tooth wireless headset device is placed directly adjacent to one's ear can result in undesirable health problems, such as tumors and cancer, not the least of which is known as cell phone elbow with cell phones. Some users of blue tooth wireless headset devices or cell phones in close proximity to the ear have also reported increased headaches.
A common accessory furnished with mobile communication and sound devices is a pliable plastic or rubber casing that extends tightly around the outer body of the device, with apertures in the casing allowing the user to access the controls, inputs, outputs, and displays of the communication or sound device. The plastic or rubber tightly fitting casing protects the integrity of the mobile device if the device is accidentally dropped or flung into contact with a hard surface by absorbing potentially disabling shock forces before they reach the mobile device.
Presently available recharging units and carrying cases for portable sound and communication devices include assemblies to hold earpiece cables around a spool attached to the carrying case or recharging unit. See, for example, U.S. Patent Publications No. 2005/0116684; 2005/0255898; and 2007/0293288. The prior art also includes stand alone headset cable reel assemblies that attach to the cable itself. These devices add yet another separate component for a user of a portable sound or communication device to deal with. For example, see Patent Publication No. 2001/0035242. Furthermore, presently available casings are used to protect mobile electronic devices from contact with external elements to prevent scratches, dents, and even protect from contact with water. See, for example, U.S. Patent Publications No. 2005/0140255 A1; 2008/0039161 A1; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,792.
While minimizing the amount of accessories needed for a mobile electronic device, the present device also minimizes the length of a connector plug cable and earpiece cables exposed to the environment during use reducing potential damage to the mobile electronic device as well as injury to the user. This is particularly advantageous for children carrying backpacks and sports duffle bags who desire to listen to music or speak with their friends on the phone at the same time. This is also advantageous to adults hurrying to appointments while carrying a brief case or purse while speaking on the phone.
None of the aforesaid prior devices provide a combined integral extendable and retractable earpiece cable reel assembly that is integrally formed with or removably attached to a tight fitting protective casing for a portable sound or communication device.